La mort aurait été plus douce (Nouvelle Version)
by Althyrios
Summary: Harry, après sa discussion avec Dumbledore dans les limbes, choisit de partir. Malheureusement il se retrouve dans un univers pire que le siens, peuplé d'un Dumbledore manipulateur, de parents indignes, d'un jumeau odieux et d'une Elisabeth Snape? Attention, fem/Harry - ce n'est pas un WBWL. Pas encore de Pairing.


Salut à tous, ceci est la réédition de La Mort aurait été plus douce. Je me suis rendu compte que le récit était décousu et que les personnages ne me convenaient pas.

Attention cependant, la publication des chapitres ne sera pas rapide, étant en étude supérieurs je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, car je dois réécrire les chapitres et écrire les nouveaux.

J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'oubliez pas le rewiews.

**PS**:La partie en Italique au début est tirée de Happy Rotter 7 (enfin la trad Française)

Bonne lecture...

* * *

—_Il faut que j'y retourne, n'est-ce pas ?_

—_C'est à toi de décider._

—_J'ai le choix ?_

—_Oh, oui. Dumbledore lui sourit. D'après toi, nous sommes à King's Cross ? Eh bien, je pense que si tu décidais de ne pas y retourner, tu pourrais… disons… monter dans un train._

—_Et où m'emmènerait-il ?_

—_Plus loin, répondit simplement Dumbledore. Nouveau silence._

—_Voldemort possède la Baguette de Sureau._

—_Exact. Voldemort possède la Baguette de Sureau._

—_Mais vous voudriez quand même que je reparte ?_

—_Je crois, répondit Dumbledore, que si tu choisis d'y retourner, il y a une chance pour que Voldemort soit fini à tout jamais. Je ne peux pas te le promettre. Mais je sais, Harry, que tu as moins à craindre que lui si tu repars là-bas._

_Harry regarda à nouveau la créature écorchée qui tremblait et suffoquait dans l'ombre, sous la chaise, un peu plus loin._

—_N'aie pas pitié des morts, Harry. Aie plutôt pitié des vivants et surtout de ceux qui vivent sans amour. En y retournant, tu pourras faire en sorte qu'il y ait moins d'âmes mutilées, moins de familles déchirées. Si cela en vaut la peine à tes yeux, alors disons-nous au revoir pour l'instant._

_Harry hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et soupira. Partir d'ici serait beaucoup moins difficile que ne l'avait été sa marche dans la forêt. Cet endroit pourtant était chaud, lumineux, paisible, et il savait qu'il retournait vers la douleur et la crainte d'autres deuils. Il se leva, Dumbledore l'imita, et ils se dévisagèrent un long moment._

—_Je voudrais savoir une dernière chose, dit Harry. Est-ce que tout cela est réel ? Ou bien est-ce dans ma tête que ça se passe ?_

_Dumbledore le regarda d'un air radieux et sa voix résonna avec force aux oreilles de Harry,_ alors que le sifflet d'un train retentissait:

—_Bien sûr que ça se passe dans ta tête, Harry, mais pourquoi donc faudrait-il en conclure que ce n'est pas réel ?_

Harry monta dans le train qui venait de s'arrêter à quai et vis une dernière fois le visage d'Albus Dumbledore, souriant et les yeux pétillants de malices, alors que les portes se fermaient.

—_Bonne chance Harry,_ chuchota ce dernier.

Le train démarra et Harry décida de trouver une place dans le train. Les différents wagons étaient peuplés d'ombres avec des formes vaguement humaines, ou non. Harry s'assit dans l'un des compartiments libre et referma la porte et se mis à imaginer ce qui l'attendait à présent. Après quelques instants, la portes s'ouvrit doucement sur une femme, tout de noir vêtu dans une robe à corset du XIXème siècle dont plusieurs morceaux de tissus s'en détachait et se fondaient dans l'air vaporeusement, son visage était caché d'un voile surmonté d'une capuche ne laissant apparaître que le bas de son visage, fin, plus blanc que blanc et orné d'une paire de lèvre carmin.

—_Bonjour Harry Potter,_ lui dit-elle.

—_Qui êtes vous ? Je ne crois pas vous connaître. _Répondit-il prudemment.

—_Ohhh… pauvre chéri, je suis désolé, je ne me suis pas présentée… Je suis La-Fin, La-nuit-éternelle, Le-Dernier-ami, Celui-qui-s 'éteindra-avec-la-dernière-vie._

—_Vous… vous êtes la…_ Bégaya Harry avant de se reprendre. _Alors je suis mort._

La Mort, émis un éclat de rire cristallin et étrange, semblant être la chose la plus belle et la plus horrible de l'univers.

—_Bien sûr que non chéris, ce train n'est pas vraiment un navire de passeur. Pour ça il aurait fallu que tu retournes voir ce cher Jedusor et attende ton heure…_ dit-elle amusée.

—_Alors où suis-je ? Je veux dire, si je ne suis pas sur le chemin du Paradis, de l'Enfer ou d'un autre endroit, vers où je me dirige ?_

—_Vers un autre endroit justement… _Puis voyant Harry incrédule, ajouta,_ enfin pas vers un quelconque royaume de Dieu, de Satan, d'Hadès, de Hel… enfin je m'égare._ Elle balaya la suite de sa phrase de la main. _Ce train est un passage pour les âmes entre les univers, toutes les ombres dans ce train vont dans un autre univers. Tu aurais cependant dû m'attendre si tu voulais mourir, ou comme ici changer de réalité. Là, avec ce moyen de transport, la destination sera complètement aléatoire._

—_Pourquoi ? Je ne comprend pas._

—_Simplement parce qu'avec ce train tu ne choisis pas la destination mon chéri… Je suis la seule à pouvoir le faire ; enfin d'autre aussi puissant que moi également ; ce serait comme faire toi-même un rituel pour changer de monde sans passer par un carrefour inter-dimensionnel, sauf que là seul l'âme transit. En général, quand je peux choisir, j'envoie les gens dans un endroit parmi tout l'Omniverse ou leur vie sera meilleure mais toi… Tu fais partie des Harry Potter qui choisissent de prendre le train, et là, c'est au-delà de mes compétences._

—_DES Harry Potter,_ répéta Harry, perplexe, assimilant toutes les informations… _et… et maintenant, que va-t-il se passer ?_

—_Rien de spécial, en général, ceux qui prennent le train son réincarnés ou leur esprit fusionne avec une personne de l'univers d'accueil et ils vivent tranquillement jusqu'à ma visite… Dans ton cas, tu as… comment dire… perdu à la loterie cosmique. Non seulement tu vas fusionner avec un autre Harry Potter, mais en plus, cet univers est bien plus… cruel, que le tien. Beaucoup d'épreuves t'attendes et c'est pour cela que je suis ici, pour te permettre de commencer la partie avec les bonnes cartes. Tout d'abord, pour le point sur la fusion, vos esprits et vos sentiments vont se confronter pour chaque partie de vous, relation sociales, comportement… au début, cela reviendra à être un peu bipolaire, puis lorsque la fusion sera complète vous serez un parfait équilibre entre les deux êtres que vous é plus, votre puissance magique respective s'additionnera._

—_Euh…_

—_Oh excuse moi je m'égare souvent. Pour en revenir à mon aide, je te donne les reliques de ton monde, ne t'inquiète pas pour la baguette, tu seras son seul et unique maître. Pour le reste, je t'enverrais la position du manoir Potter à ton arrivée, une fois là-bas, tu utilises ma pierre et tu te laisses guider. Enfin, je te demanderais de te méfier du Dumbledore de ce monde, il ressemble beaucoup à celui de ton univers mais n'a pas eu à gérer l'impact que les Dursleys ont eu sur toi et n'est donc jamais descendu de sa tour d'ivoire ainsi, il voit bien plus les gens comme des pions que celui de ton monde. Même si c'est un trait propre aux deux Tu as tout compris ?_

—_… oui… oui…_ Répondit Harry en se demandant ce qui va l'attendre.

La femme se leva, lui embrassa le front et, au moment de passer la porte, se retourna et dis :

—_Bonne chance Harry. Et, ne t'inquiète pas pour ton monde, le jeune Neville Londubas se débrouille très bien contre Voldemort en ce moment même… surtout depuis que la baguette de ce cher Tom c'est mystérieusement évaporée dans ses mains._

Une bouffée de fumée apparue dans sa main pour se dissiper et laisser place à la baguette de sureau. Elle disparut ensuite en souriant.

Après son départ, Harry redevint pensif et se dit que suivre les informations de la Mort serait une bonne idée, surtout qu'elle avait l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier. Plus dans le genre de Mme Weasley que dans le genre d'Hermione d'ailleurs. Tout en se demandant si cette affection particulière n'était pas dangereuse. Il se mit à contempler les paysage d'un blanc immaculé des limbes pendant que le train émettait des sursauts en passant sur les rails et sombra lentement…

—_Crois-tu qu'il s'en sortira ?_

—_J'en suis certain Mort, les Harry Potter ont une capacité de survie bien supérieure au commun des mortels... Cependant, je me demande... Pourquoi lui avoir donné tous ses conseils ?_

—_Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai vu la vie qu'aurait eu le Harry de cet univers. La haine, la colère, la jalousie... pour finalement embrasser les ténèbres… et détruire toute la beauté de ce qu'il y a avant mon arrivée… Tu aurais été envoyé pour intervenir tellement cet univers aurait été fragile, pour lui éviter on retour le Néant._

—_Soit, j'imagine que je dois donc te remercier pour le travail que tu m'as évité… Tu devrais cependant arrêter._

—_Quoi ?_

—_De couver les Harry Potter..._

—_Pourquoi, c'est petit sont de bon êtres humains, qu'ils soient Maître de la Mort ou pas. Les parties de moi qui étaient à l'origine des Harry Potter apprécient assez aider leurs "coquilles mortelles"._

—_Si tu le dis… Bon je dois y aller, Ils font une incursion pour détruire un multivers._

—_Bien ami, n'oublie pas de revenir me voir._

—_Pour sûr… Et, Mort ?_

—_Oui ?_

_-Le coup de la fille ce n'était pas très "fairplay", tu aurais dû lui dire._

—_Je sais… *sourire*_

_..._

* * *

**Pour les curieux sachez que l'Omniverse est un concept fictionnel, c'est l'Existence, la somme de tous les univers et multivers qui ont été, sont et seront. L'Omniverse contient entre autre notre univers (et éventuellement le multiverse qui lui est associé quand on aura une quelconque preuve de son existance), les univers et multiverses fictionnels « officiels »,Marvel, Harry Potter, DC Comics, Naruto etc, et les univers "fanfictionnels". Et oui, même nos fanfictions sont en un certain sens "canon".**


End file.
